Jalousie
by DrDanaScully
Summary: Que s’estil « réellement » passé entre Withe et Mulder ? Et Scully dans tout ça ? C’est moi qui ai inventé évidemment, ce n’est pas réel ! Dommage ! ONE SHOT


But : Changement de l'épisode « Âmes damnées ».  
Résumé : Que s'est-il « réellement » passé entre Withe et Mulder ? Et Scully dans tout ça ? C'est moi qui ai inventé évidemment, ce n'est pas réel ! Dommage !  
Spoiler : Âmes Damnées

* * *

**JALOUSIE...**

Mulder était dans sa chambre d'hôtel, allonger sur le lit avec en train de boire une bouteille de vodka. D'habitude, il ne buvait jamais, mais il ne savait plus où il en était dans cette affaire. Soudain, on frappa à la porte :

Mulder posant la vodka sur la table de nuit et se redressant : C'est ouvert !

Withe les larmes aux yeux, en entrant : J'ai trouvé ceci au pas de ma porte, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! Tenez !

Elle lui tendit en boîte qu'il saisît. Il l'ouvrît et y découvrît des ossements, d'animaux lui semblait-il. Autre chose dans la boîte attira son attention, c'était le collier du chat de Withe.

Mulder d'un air compatissant : Je suis désolé ! Ecoutez, prenez une chambre dans l'hôtel et si ça ne va vraiment pas appelez-nous.

Withe : Je vous remercie agent Mulder !

Pour la réconforter, Mulder décida d'enlacer Withe, amicalement bien sûr, mais Scully qui n'avait rien entendu de la conversation et qui était sur le point d'entrer s'imagina autre chose. Elle retourna dans sa chambre furieuse avant qu'ils ne remarquent sa présence. Elle fouilla dans sa valise et en ressortît un paquet de cigarettes.

Elle se remît à fumer tout en pensant que Mulder jouait avec ses sentiments. Elle avait toujours été attirée par lui, mais elle ne l'avait jamais ressentît si fortement, dans sa poitrine, il l'avait blessée, profondément.

Elle en était à présent à sa troisième cigarette. Quand elle l'eut terminée, elle rangea ses cigarettes dans sa valise et fouilla à nouveau à l'intérieur, mais cette fois-ci, elle en sortît un déshabiller noir en dentelles très fine et un peignoir assortît, puis elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain.

Environ une heure et demi après, maquillée, habillée et coiffée comme une déesse, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Mulder. Elle frappa à la porte et entra.

Après avoir réconforté Withe, il avait réattaqué la vodka et avait fini la bouteille dans sa position initiale et s'était replongé dans ses pensées. Quand Scully frappa il était complètement sur autre une planète ! Elle entra et il fût frappé d'abord par sa beauté et puis, il se demanda se qu'elle avait derrière la tête.

Mulder : Un problème Scully ? Et cette tenue ! C'est complètement différent des tailleurs que je te connais !

Scully s'effondra. Elle avait le cœur brisé. « Il pourrait au moins avouer, mais il continue à nier, cela me fait encore plus mal...ou il pourrait au moins me dire que je suis belle... » pensa-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'aider à se relever, mais elle repoussa et fît le geste qui voulait dire « Ne me touche pas ! ». Elle se releva péniblement, gifla Mulder et s'enfuit en courrant vers sa chambre. Elle réussi à verrouiller la porte de sa chambre avant que Mulder ne la rattrape.

Mulder hurlant : Scully ! Scully, laisse-moi entrer ! Scully !

Une personne sortît de sa chambre pour voir qui criais et marmonna « Les jeunes et leurs scènes de ménages ! ». Puis elle rentra.

Scully se demandait si elle allait le laisser entrer. Elle hésita un instant, puis elle se sentît coupable. Comment avait-elle pu croire que Mulder la trompais ! Et puis, ils n'étaient mêmes pas ensemble ! Elle déverrouilla la porte, l'ouvrît brutalement et se jeta au cou de Mulder et l'embrassa.

Mulder, lui, ne comprenait plus rien. D'abord, elle le gifle et puis elle l'embrasse !

Elle le laissa entrer et lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait cru.

Mulder qui avait écouté toute l'histoire avec attention se demandait comment elle avait pu croire une chose pareille.

Scully : Tu me pardonnes ?

Mulder : A une condition...

Scully : Laquelle ?

Il se jeta sur elle.

Le lendemain

6h12 AM

Scully était si bien contre Mulder, elle aurait voulu que cela dure toute l'éternité, mais le téléphone sonna. Avant qu'elle ne décroche, Mulder la reteint et la serra encore plus fort contre-lui. Elle sortît du lit, verrouilla la porte et retourna se blottir dans les draps contre Mulder, laissant le téléphone sonner...

Fin ?


End file.
